<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“You have no Morality” by Mango_the_lemon_fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489707">“You have no Morality”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_the_lemon_fox/pseuds/Mango_the_lemon_fox'>Mango_the_lemon_fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Chaos, Coma, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Impersonating, M/M, Never used this site before apologies in advance, Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Slow Burn, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_the_lemon_fox/pseuds/Mango_the_lemon_fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After some baking mishaps end with an emo in an oversized sweatshirt, and a comically apathetic snake becoming partners in crime, Everything starts to spin out of control!<br/>Where  will they hide the body?!<br/>What was Remus planning on doing with that poison???<br/>And, does Thomas really have no Morality?!?!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, Prinxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. (Almost) murder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, author here! </p><p>After rewatching some episodes of sanders sides, I really started thinking about when Deceit says “I am and always have been Patton.” So I made a fanfic.<br/>Also, feel free to read it as ether a erratic angsty drama, or a chaotic dark comedy. </p><p>And enjoy ^^</p><p>(Weakly updates)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the sun started to hit the middle of the sky, Deceit and Virgil had clambered into the kitchen.<br/>
Deceit was digging around for some fruit, as he had just been struck with the inspiration for pie. Virgil, who had been shifting through the cupboards looking for a snack, decided pie wasn’t the worst idea. But, even after upturning the entire place, the only fruit they could find was a small bag on unnamed berries. Then after smelling the faint smell of cookies, they ended up wandering over to the “light sides” domain, hoping to ask Patton if the berries could be used in making pie,<br/>
Then everything went south.

</p><p>The kitchen was strange, an exact replica of their kitchen, though it felt different; The lights almost seemed brighter, and the afternoon sun felt the slightest bit warmer. The counter was covered in mixing bowls, spilled flour, and an assortment of egg shells. </p><p>The two found it quite odd, as one sat on a stool, and leaned against the wall respectively. It was an unwritten rule that each division kept to themselves, the “shadowy sides ” in the dark, and the “Brighter sides” in the sunshine. Not that there was anything stopping them, no magical barrier, not even a risk to Thomas, no, they lived separately due to insisted tension. And, as far as anyone was concerned, that’s how it was going to stay.</p><p>“So, you don’t mind if we’re here?” Virgil asked, or rather accused, looking at Patton skeptically.<br/>
Patton, who had been molding the cookie dough into circles, looked up from his work, giving Virgil a smile.</p><p>   “Of course not! Why would I?” Patton smiled, blissfully laying out more dough onto the baking sheet.</p><p>   “Ummm, aren't we supposed to hate each other or something?” Virgil retorted, wobbling on the kitchen stool.    </p><p>  “Where did you get that idea? So maybe the others can be a little prickly, but as far as I’m concerned, you're welcome around her anytime” Patton smiled cheerfully, then he shot a glance over at deceit.<br/>
“Just maybe no lying.” He added, before turning back to the simple rhythm of his work. Deceit shot him a light hearted glare, from where he stood slinking off in a dark corner.</p><p>Then after a few seconds of playful silence, Virgil pulled a bag of berries out of his sweatshirt pocket. The berries are in a small plastic bag that had been closed with an emerald rubber band. The berries were a deep red with spots of whitish discoloration. A few of them dappled with holes or nooks in them, likely from being gnawed on by bugs. </p><p>“Hey, Patton, do you happen to know what kind of berries these are? You seem to be into cooking or something..” Virgil asked plainly, placing the bag down on the counter. </p><p>“Oh, I’m not sure…. hmm did you pick them?” Patton asked with a smile.</p><p> “No, we just found them in the back of the cupboard. Deceit wanted to bake some pie and these were the only fruits we had.” Virgil said, feeling a strange sense of comfort as he talked to the moral side.</p><p>   “Oh, well the only way to find out if they're good is to give them a taste!” Patton smiled, before reaching into the bag and pulling out a small handful. Then in a swift motion of naivety, he swallowed them in one gulp.<br/>
Virgil started at him plainly, as Deceti continued to watch from his slouch against a wall.  “Oh, maybe I shouldn’t have eaten so many. I hope you have enough still for your pie.” He smiled shyly,<br/>
“They're not really that good though, sure you don’t want to borrow some blueberries?” Patton added, his face flustered in cheerful disposition.</p><p>  “Yeah, blueberries might be better… what do the berries taste like?” Virgil asked as he pulled a small rosy red berry out of the bag.</p><p>     “Kinda like air.” Patton chuckled slightly, returning to tending to his cookies.</p><p>   “Yeah, that sounds bad.” Virgil said, looking at the berry with a quizzical expression.<br/>
Then as Virgil brought the berry to his lips, the room exploded with the sound of distorted coughing! Patton had collapsed onto his knees, bursting into a fit of rough breathing. He was clutching his chest, hands shaking as his body broke into chaotic spasms.<br/>
Virgil tossed the berry aside, and quickly leaped off his stool and ran over kneeling down next to Patton. </p><p>“Morality, are you ok?!?” He yelled, looking at Patton’s ever worsening state.</p><p>  “What did you do?” Deceit asked with fake calmness, walking over to look down at Patton.</p><p>   “I, I’m, I… I’m dont… kno… know what’s happening. I can't breathe, I’m sorry.” He sputtered hugging his chest as he heaved and cried for air.</p><p>“Why are you apoli.. never mind! What, what do we do, Deceit help!” Virgil shreaked, looking as if he was about to break into tears. Then Patton’s coughs stopped, as a thick silence filled the kitchen. Blood started dripping out his lips, pitter pattering onto his blue polo. Tears fuming down his cheeks, as he rolled softly onto the floor. </p><p>Virgil let out a short gasp gently placing a hand two his chest, letting out a sigh as he felt Patton's heart beat.</p><p> “Dammit, did Remus really leave poisonous berries laying around the house.” Deceit said apathetically as he took a seat next to Virgil and the now collapsed Patton.  Virgil had taken to cradling Patton, burying his face into his brown hair, tears leaking onto Patton’s pale face. </p><p>   “What...do we do?” Virgil whimpered, hugging Patton into a tight embrace. </p><p>   “I never thought you got this emotional....” Deceit said nonchalantly, only for Virgil to shoot him a glare.   “Fine, fine, well we can’t tell the others, they’ll have our hides… and Remus is….. less than helpful. Thomas isn’t going to offer much, and he’d probably blame us as well… hm. Maybe we could just figure out what kind of berries they were, and get the cure.” Deceit supposed, leaning against the cabinets as he sat idly on the floor.</p><p>   “I could maybe ask Logan what kind of berries.. they are.” Virgil sniffed. Then he layed Patton on the floor of the kitchen, giving Deceit a sad glance as he grabbed the bag of berries and disappeared.</p><p>“Wait a minute! Why didn’t we ask Logan didn’t  he first place!” Deceit yelled, but Virgil had already vanished.</p><p>   It took Virgil only about 10 minutes to return, and when he did he instantly ran over to feel Patton’s heartbeat. </p><p>    “Well, Logan says that sides can’t die. And he also said that these berries aren't even strong enough to kill someone” Virgil said with a sigh.</p><p>   “Wait, you just asked him about all the properties of these POISONOUS berries, and he didn’t question you?” Deceti asked, looking dumbfounded.</p><p>  “It’s Logan, he’s not the most observant.” Virgil quipped back, giving Patton a worried glance.</p><p>      “Fair point.” Deceit said simply.</p><p>  “Though, he did say that if a side were to ingest them, they would probably fall into a short comma…” </p><p>   “So, we’ve put dear Patton here into a comma, and there is no way out of this without the other sides…” Deceit took a deep breath, “let’s just say forcing us to eat everyone of those berries.” He said with a worried smirk.</p><p>  “Basically.” Virgil said, tone a mix of annoyed and worried. “What if we just leave his body here, let the other sides discover him” Virgil asked, looking as if he was about to faint.</p><p>“And when they find him, and Logan concludes he went into a coma from the very berries you were questioning him about, what then?”<br/>
Deceit replied, his voice rich with cynicism.</p><p>  “Oh.” Virgil mumbled.</p><p>Deceit and Virgil sat around Patton's body for another 15 minutes, before they started worrying about the other sides finding them there. So they both picked up Patton’s limp body, and hauled him off to their darker domain. Then they laid him on the couch, and tucked him in with some spare blankets. </p><p>“Well, that’s all we can do until he wakes up, let's make lunch.” Deceit said with forced cheerfulness,  As he walked over into the kitchen and began shifting through the cupboards.</p><p>“What! What are we going to do when the others discover he’s missing!” Virgil whined, staring at Patton's ghostly face. There was still blood staining his grave cheeks, and a Virgil's tears had made Patton’s hair wet and ragged looking. </p><p>“Nothing, they’ll give up and assume he’s dead, then when Patton wakes up, it will be a welcome surprise.” Deceit said with an inappropriately dry tone.</p><p>Deceit managed to round up some bread, some ham, cheese, mannaios, lettuce, and a few drinks. Then he called Virgil over to the table with a fake smile, as he laid out the plates of food.</p><p>The kitchen table was shaded in an eerie darkness, shadows flickering over the assortment of sandwiches and the two glasses of lemonade. Of course the room was always dark, but circumstances brought it into a sickening focus.  </p><p>“Do you think we should see if Remus is hungry?”<br/>
Deceit asked, cupping his head in his hand, as he stared at his untouched ham sandwich. His voice sounded like a yell as it cut through the uncomfortable silence. </p><p>  “I THINK we need to talk!” The anxious side whipped back, ignoring the question, voice shrill and crackly. He was clenching his arms around his stomach, face contorted in a fearful expression, makeup smudged across his face.</p><p>     “What is there to talk about, we can’t change the past.” Deceit answered nonchalantly, taking a sip of the lemony drink, it stung his throat. </p><p>“What about the present, what are we going to do!” Virgil yelled, threatening to break into sobs. His whole body was trembling, hugging himself as he tucked his legs up to his chest. </p><p>“Shhhh calm down, what's got you so worked up. It was a mistake, there is nothing we can do.” Deceit soothed. Virgil looked away, hiding his head in the hood of his sweatshirt. His whimpers echoing as the room seemed to dim even darker, walls looking as if they were caving in.“Alright, fine, what do you want us to talk about Virgil?” Deceit compiled, reaching across the table to place a hand on his shoulder. The anxious side sniffled, looking up with teardrops trickling down his cheeks. </p><p>“Don’t fucking patronize me you snake!” Virgil screamed, tears dripping off his chin. Then he pushed off from the table and dashed up the stairs, a glare plastered across his tear stricken face.</p><p>  “Resorting to name calling doesn’t fix anything.” Deceit hissed back, watching him leave with a blank expression. Then he sighed, smoothing his temples as he ran through all the possible solutions for such an impossible predicament. </p><p>This could have been a day like any day, the three sides somewhat cheerfully sitting down for lunch. Virgil would have at least happily brooded about something.  Remus would be going on about the nutritional and tasteful value of deodorant in sandwiches. And, Deceit would be politely ignoring them as he dug into a new book.</p><p>It was a simple balance they maintained, and as much as Deceit hoped it would last, it was once again turned upside down. </p><p>The ‘dark sides’ as they were called, weren’t the most stable. Virgil was well anxious, spending most of his time worrying over little things and hiding in his room. It had been hard for Virgil to open up to the other two, but he had started little by little. </p><p>Remus, he was erratic, constantly getting into crazy and dangerous situations. Yet, despite his rough edges, he could be sweet if he wanted to, and enjoyed the little time the three sides managed to enjoy together.</p><p>Then there was Deceit, he was quiet. He enjoyed spending time off by himself, reading, writing, or fixing anything the other two happened to destroy. </p><p>When the sides first found themselves left behind by the “light sides” they had mostly ignored each other; But, Deceit had tried bringing them together, even if it was just for a meal, a board game, a movie. Soon it had worked, and at a quick glance, they were a family, even with a few cracks.<br/>
Now, that was all going up in flames. </p><p>“Hey, you guys got any food, I’m hungry!” Remus yelled from the stairwell, causing Deceit to flinch as he fell out of his train of thought.</p><p>“Yeah.” Deceit said, looking at a lackadaisical Remus, with tears falling down his iridescent green scales</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A snake and a emo in a trench coat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, Author here.<br/>This is just a short chapter so I can start getting into the actual story.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deceit had found himself indulging in one of the many books that covered his cluttered shelves. After nearly breaking down crying in front of Remus he had fled to the sanctuary of his room; Losing himself in the thrilling tales of curious heroics as he lay on his yellow with black trim bed sheets. Though his blissfulness didn’t last long, for Remus was far too intrigued to leave the deceitful side alone.</p><p>  “Were you crying?” Came the distorted voice of the duke, as he materialized sitting on the edge of Deceits bed. Deceits simply rolled his eyes and continued reading. “Have you ever licked your tears while you cry, they taste salty. Hey, do you know what else tastes salty?” He asked looking over at Deceti with a sinister smile.</p><p>  “I’m just going to stop you there.” Deceit groaned, sitting up and placing his book down. Then he pointed towards the door, shooting Remus a glare.  “Get. Out. Now.” Deceit hissed.</p><p> “Fine, you really know how to lower the mood.” Remus snuffed, trudging out the door with his head held high. </p><p>  Deceit sighed, then he picked back up his book, taking a glance at the cover, which had a magnifying glass in it. A murder mystery book.<br/>
How ironic.</p><p>“Oh, wait, have you seen Virgil?” Remus asked, poking his head back through the door. His expression was both devilish, and rather sad, if those two could even mix. </p><p>“Not sense he stormed off.” Deceit said with the smallest hint of distaste. </p><p>  “Are you two fighting again, I thought you and Stormcloud and made up. Not that I don’t miss you two at each others throats, remember when you tried to set his room on fire.” Remus cooed a little bit too enthusiastically. </p><p>  “We did, he’s just overreacting… as always.” Deceit sighed with a sneer. Looking down at his book, before he shot Remus a pleading glance.“Also Remus, please leave the comatose Patton in the living room alone.” </p><p>   “No promises.” Remus smirked, before skipping off into the hallway and beyond. </p><p>Deceit ended up hanging in his room for quite a few hours. And for every minute, he could almost hear the expected pounding at his door, the other sides demanding to know what happened to Patton. </p><p>Thomas would lead the charge, a mix of fear and confusion flooding his naive face; For Thomas had never seen Deceit before, as Deceit hoped it would stay.</p><p> Then would come Logan, his analytical nature and emotionless facade fading as he stormed into Deceits room with newfound fury! He would yell, demanding answers about how and why he hurt Patton, only for Deceit to respond with a dry, Who’s Patton? Which was unfunny as a concept, and even more unfunny as a statement.</p><p>Then Roman would glare, pulling his sword out of its sheath with impeccable vigor. He would glare at Deceits uncomical responses and continue to press for answers. We now know you know who Patton is, now answer for what you did! We can see the blood on your scales! And then Logan would tell Roman there wasn’t any visible blood, and Roman would have to explain it was an idiom</p><p>But that knocking never came, the “light sides” so far were as unaware as the slumbering Patton. </p><p>And finally with a sigh, Deceit placed his book down, aimlessly wandering out of his room into the dark hallway. He shot Virgil's door a tiered look, then found himself absently wandering down the stairs into the living room. He made his way over to the couch, looking across Patton, who looked as calm as morning dew. Then with a shrug, he took a seat next to the supposed “Heart”. Giving him a pleading look, as if expecting him to be the key to getting out of such a predicament.<br/>
But, Patton was silent as ever.</p><p>Then Deceti hearing the sound of footsteps, turned to see Virgil creeping down the stairs, hugging the banister. Deceit just stared at him, watching him come down the stairs and towards the living room with  cautious curiosity. </p><p>“Deceit.” Virgil said, his voice trembling with unfounded authority. He walked over and took a tentative seat on the edge of the couch. He was dressed in his usual slightly too big, black and grey plaid sweatshirt. His eyes were slightly downcast, taking on a thoughtful expression. </p><p>“Yes?” Deceit asked rather haughtily as he pulled his caplet around himself. Looking over Virgil with a tiered expression, and a crooked brow, showing off his luminescent eye.</p><p>  “Remember what we talked about last week?” Virgil asked with a mixed expression.</p><p>   “You mean when you went on that rant about how you wanted to try and join the ‘light sides’, and I said you were crazy, which you are.” Deceit said plainly, straightening the collar of his shirt. </p><p>Virgil shot him a glare. “Yes, that.”</p><p>“What about it.” Deceit sighed. </p><p>  “I still want to, I think, I think we all should at least think about it. We could help Thomas more! And I mean Patton was so nice…” Virgil trailed off as he looked down at Patton’s pale face, and rosey cheeks, he looked as if he’d been frozen in time. </p><p> “Yes, let's just waltz over and ask the ‘light sides, to just accept us! we can bring Morality’s Comatose body as a Heartwarming gift!” Deceit huffed crossing his arms as he sunk into the couch. </p><p>   “Deceit! I’m serious!” Virgil groaned. “Maybe after he wakes up…”Virgil whimpered.</p><p>   Deceit sighed, looking down at Patton, combing his fingers through the moral side's dark brown hair. “It’s not going to work. Anyways I don’t see how you can’t accept it how it is, Thomas doesn't need to embrace us, he just needs us to help him, and that’s what we’re doing ” Deceit said with a dry expression. </p><p>    “Well it seems we have a real dilemma here.” Remus smiled, as he materialized behind the couch. Giving both Virgil and Deceit who were on opposite ends, an equal sense of oncoming chaos. </p><p>   “And I suppose this is the part where you offer us a both horrible and unhelpful solution.” Deceit said, looking up at Remus with slightest hint of mild enthusiasm.</p><p> “Basically.” He said in his normal mainical tone.</p><p>     “Just get over with it.” Virgil said, looking down at Patton’s lifeless forum. </p><p>“Well, we have one lifeless ‘light side’, a jealous ‘dark side’, and someone known for his.. deceitful nature. Mush all those things together, and I think we have an interesting idea indeed.”  Remus smirked, staring down at Patton with a haunting expression.</p><p>“Get to the point.” Virgil growled, shrinking into the darkness of his hoodie.</p><p>“Must you be so boring Virgil.” Remus huffed before returning to his chaotic demeanor. “I’m saying, what if dear Deceit here takes the role of good ol Patton. No one would know he is in a coma, and then Virgil here would have a ‘light side’ that could put in a few good words. Killing two birds with one stone, and then beating both of them with a sledgehammer.”<br/>
Remus smiled before using his sleeve to wipe the blood of Patton’s face.</p><p>“He’s actually lost it.” Deceit said, standing up and walking away from the couch, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis. “He’s fallen off his rocker and into the abyss!”</p><p> Virgil took a moment as he wrapped himself in a spider web of contemplation. Then he turned to look at deceit who had moved to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of grapefruit juice. “But he has a point.” Virgil said as Remus's face lit up with an excited sneer. </p><p>Deceit accidentally spilled some juice on the counter as he stared at Remus and Virgil with amusing speechlessness. The rosey red liquid rolling down the quartz surface dripping onto the kitchen tiles. Ironic mimicry to the blood on the ‘light side’ tiles,<br/>
the blood that got them there in the first place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. PATTON down the hatches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author here,<br/>Happy Easter everyone!<br/>Another short chapter. Next time I hope to have Deceit disguised as Patton hang out with ether Roman or Logan, feel free to comment if you have any preference.<br/>Then the chapter after that will be Thomas filming his first sander sides video,<br/>“My true identity “ and all the hijinks that come with.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Deceti slipped down the stairs, the sound of his footsteps seemed to ring like church bells; As Virgil and Remus sat at the counter in silent anticipation. For in place of his previously stark scales, luminescent eye, and Bill cypher esc clothing,<br/>
was a baby blue polo, matched with a glare that could make a cokatrice turn to stone.<br/>
He was an exact replica of Patton. </p><p>Virgil had whipped his head around from where he had been preoccupied with a small ant scampering across the counter, looking at Deceit with a mix of excitement and mockery. “You're looking different today.” Virgil chuckled in his usual deadpan as he flaunted a small smirk. </p><p>“You will shut your mouth or I’ll literally rip your eyes out! Then we can see who’s ‘Looking’ different!” Deceit hissed, walking over and shooting Virgil an antagonising glare, before crossing his arms and leaning against the base of the stairwell.</p><p>“Now that sounds like fun.” Remus smiled, as he rested his elbow on the kitchen counter. </p><p>“Why am I even doing this! You and Remus can both shapeshift.” Deceti huffed slouching in his lean, motioning with his hand in frustration.</p><p>“Yeah but you are the only one who is actually able to  play the part! Your literal name is Deceit, we’re trying to Deceive them” Virgil said with an eye roll, getting off his stool and walking over and straightening the grey cardigan hung around Deceits neck. Deceit simply sighed.</p><p>“It’s weird not having gloves…” Deceit mused, looking over his appearance, “No cape..” he touched his face, “Scales… I feel so…‘cute’...” He said with tentative distaste.</p><p>“Trust me, your attitude makes up for it.” Virgil said slyly, giving him a shy smirk.</p><p>“You’ve always been a charmer Virgil.” Deceit shot back with a playful glare. </p><p> </p><p>“So now that you're all set, we are going to dispose of the body!” Remus chirped up jumping off his stool and running over to look at Patton. </p><p>“No,” Deceit and Virgil said in unison, as Remus deflated slightly.</p><p>“He’s not dead?” Virgil added looking at Remus with frank confusion. </p><p>“Not yet.” Remus added, looking at Patton with a knowing smile before walking back and leaping up to sit on the counter. “So, you're really going to go through with this?” Remus smiled, kicking his feet back and forth.</p><p>“No.” Deceit said sarcastically, dusting off his blue shirt.</p><p>“You're a good sport Deceit.” Virgil smiled in playful mockery, patting Deceit on the back in a patronizing manner. </p><p>“I hate all of you.” Deceit said blankly.</p><p>The three then scuffled over to the line departing the light sides and the dark. Deceit of course dragged his feet the whole way, going on and on about the plans stupidity, Virgil kept chuckling about how ridiculous Deceit looked disguised as Patton, and Remus, well he just did what he always does.</p><p>Then they reached the divide, it was a single place in the hallway where the lights took a dark and grim nature, or a cheery and welcoming one, respectively. And the hallways connected two houses in Thomas' mind that were exact replicas of each other, just one of the houses looked like someone didn’t know how to fix the lightbulbs.<br/>
Not that there that enforced each side had to live in the respective dark and light, it’s just how things turned out. </p><p>“Don’t mess this up.” Virgil warned, his eye shadow seeming to darken for just a second, as he stared at Deceit with an air of worry and authority.</p><p>“How about I do my job, you do yours, and we all just get over ourselves.” Deceit quipped back, gritting his teeth as he forced himself to step across the invisible line dividing the gloomy and cheery sides of the hallways. </p><p>As Deceit felt the light sting his pale skin, the reality of the circumstances started to pool his vision. He took a few steps, nervously walking into the limelight of the fansty esc hallway. Only taking one look back at the darkness, seeing that Virgil and Remus had run off.<br/>
‘How supportive of them’.</p><p>As he crept down the hallways, he spotted a white door with neat blue letters printed upon its pale frame, reading out the name ‘Patton’. Cautiously, Deceit reached out and touched the cold metal handle.</p><p>“Oh, Patton, there you are. You’ve been missing for exactly 6 hours 20 minutes and 3 seconds” Said an eerily calm voice, as Deceit flinched, whizzing around to grimace at the calculated forum of Login. </p><p>“Ah, hello um, Login.. I was just taking some time to.. just taking some time for myself.” Deceit smiled, fidgeting with his cardigan nervously.</p><p>“Well it is good to spend some of your time just being on your own..  though Roman did come to me proclaiming that a theoretical ‘dragon witch’ had kidnapped you, so maybe don’t go somewhere as unreachable next time.” Logan said with his casual blank expression, and a speaking manor that made him seem as if he was trying to mimic a typewriter. </p><p>“There was blood in the kitchen!” Roman proclaimed as he appeared out of a room a bit away from Patton’s. Then as he looked a Deceit, he broke into a cheerful smile!<br/>
“Patton, your back, you had me worried! Are you ok? There really was some blood in the kitchen.” Roman prattled, casting Deceit a worried glance.</p><p>“Oh, yes, I’m doing fine you worry wort.” Deceit said with a lopsided smirk. He was barely able to not throw up from the cringe.</p><p>“If you're sure. just please don’t disappear without notice.” Roman smiled, staying in his usual niche of flourished joy. </p><p>“You have my word umm, kiddo?” Deceit smield, giving a small salute before disappearing into Patton’s room.<br/>
This was going to be a long night.</p><p>As Deceit entered Patton’s room his senses were flooded with bright lights. Silky cream curtains formed a frame around the room's large picture window, letting in rays of luminescent sunshine. The floor was a pearl white littered in hundreds of stuffed animals, valentine bears, Easter bunny’s, beanie babies, etc. The walls were covered in picture frames, pinned up drawings, paintings, pasta art, there was even half a wall dedicated to filled callender's all from different years.<br/>
leaning against the right wall was a bed with a beckoning birch frame, satin covers, and lace pillows decorated with tiny pink hearts.<br/>
Finally next to the bed was a pile of boxes, so stuffed they looked like they could explode any minute.<br/>
As Deceit entered the room, he felt as if he was almost enveloped by the room's faint heavenly glow.<br/>
The rooms also gave Deceit probably one of the strangest feelings he’d ever had,<br/>
It felt as if the rooms air was filled with happiness,<br/>
But the happiness felt oddly heavy.<br/>
As if in this strange room, joy is a burden.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. My name?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Author here!<br/>This is isn’t really a chapter just a quick scene!</p><p>Warning!!! This chapter does slightly elude to<br/>self harm, though nothing his mentioned or shown. If this may be triggering to you, just skip this chapter, it’s not necessary to the overall plot!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Deceit?” Virgil asked, gripping his blanket around himself as he shivered. His face was a bright flush, sweat beading in the crook of his brow. He looked like he was having one of his worser days, bandaids, tissues, and disinfectant sprawled across his black rug. Then for the cherry on top, some stray tears pooling in the shadows under this eyes. </p><p>“Oh Virgil..” Deceit said before trailing off, walking over and taking a tentative seat next to the sniffling ball of darkness. He got like this often..<br/>
He was like a literal rollercoaster, only pulling a small lever, pressing a simple button,  and his emotions would rocket rapidly across an invisible track.<br/>
Hitting massive heights, and indescribable lows.</p><p>“Deceit.. what’s your name?” Virgil asked, looking over at Deceit as if he was the subject of Virgil's in-depth interrogation.</p><p>“My name?” Deceit repeated, confusion echoing through the thick air.</p><p>“I’m.. I’m done with all these secrets, I don’t want to be deceived… what is your real name?” Virgil pressed, he would have sounded intimidating but his tone was lost to his sobs and whimpers.</p><p>“My name is Deceit..” Deceit said, sounding a bit confused, looking as Virgil's face became ripe with fury.</p><p>“No! No it’s not! My name isn’t anxiety, it's Virgil, and Remus’s name isn’t Creativity! What is your real name!” Virgil whined covering his cherry face in the battered blanket  </p><p>“I..my name really is Deceit.. I guess I’m just special..” Deceit mumbled, looking at Virgil's shaking form as he broke into a burst of hiccups. </p><p>“You're such a liar..”  Virgil hissed, coiling further in on himself, he wished he could disappear.</p><p>“You think I’d lie to my best and one of my only friends?” Deceit whispered, slowly standing up and making his way to the door.<br/>
“I should probably get back before the light sides start to search for their ‘dear, sweet Patton’, I’ll come back later tonight and check in on you.” Deceit said dryly pulling open the door and walking into the hallway,<br/>
Finally, he could breathe again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The lion, the witch, and chocolate chips part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Author here!<br/>This is part one of two chapters that will focus on Deceit and Roman! I’m not the best at writing Roman so wish me luck!</p><p>Here is the Pancake recipe I used as reference, can’t say it’s good cause I have yet to try it, but feel free to give it a whirl. <br/>https://thestayathomechef.com/pancake-recipe/#wprm-recipe-container-9363</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Patton makes breakfast everyday? Why? Shouldn’t they at least switch off this is ridiculous.” Deceit muttered to himself as he dug through the cabinets. He had already managed to find baking soda, flour, and sugar, but he still needed a load more various ingredients. </p><p>Personally, Deceit rather enjoyed cooking, but it became a completely different story when he had to cook for other people. It meant he had to worry about if he made large enough servings, if he made something everyone liked, or if what he made was even good.<br/>Deceit sighed, wistfully placing down a jug of buttermilk on the counter.</p><p>Then after a few more minutes of brooding, he placed flour, sugar, baking powder, baking soda, and a pinch of salt, into a small bowl. <br/>He mixed the ingredients around for a bit, idly watching Logan out of the corner of his eye. Logan was doing something that was both unusual and very usual at the same time, measuring various items in the living room.<br/> “Logan, what are you up to?” Deceit called in his upbeat Patton voice, the sweet tone made him sick.</p><p>“I’m finding the exact measurements of all the furniture just in case Thomas ever wants to buy any new furniture he will now if it fits.” Logan said plainly, not even taking a second to look away from his work.<br/> “Do you want me to relay them to you?” </p><p>“No thank you.. that's fine.” Deceit said, forcing a slight smile as He added an egg to the dry mixture. Logan gave a dry smile back as he continued his measuring with unrivaled intensity.<br/>Deceit found logan strange.<br/>He was quiet, calm, and calculated, and with an array of facts that could rival any search engine. He truly was the embodiment of Logic, <br/>if only Logic wasn’t the mortal enemy of common sense. </p><p>Deceit poured the buttermilk into the bowl as He simultaneously placed a small bowl of butter into the microwave. The batter was already starting to take the forum, sliding off and clumping back onto the wood spoon. Mixing it was strangely comforting, just standing in the quiet kitchen, listening to the faint sound of Romans humming from the other room. It reminded him of being back with the darksiders, making sandwiches, Remus sitting there coloring, being quiet for the first time in three weeks, Virgil's loud music leaking out his room. </p><p>“Oh Patton, what wonderful thing are you making?” Roman asked, popping up out of nowhere and looking down at his bowl of batter.</p><p>“Oh, ummm, it’s a surprise!” Deceit smiled faultily, pouring in the bowl of butter. He didn’t want to tell anyone he was making pancakes incase He messed them up and ended up using the box of waffle mix.</p><p>“Well I’m sure it will be lovely! I don’t know why you always insist on cooking breakfast though, you shouldn’t put so much pressure on yourself.” He smiled, fondling placing a hand on my shoulder.</p><p>“That’s sweet Roman, but I love making my kids breakfast.” Deceit barely managed to spit out of his teeth, feeling his stomach flip.</p><p>“If you say so.” Roman smiled, before walking over to question Logan about his measuring. </p><p>Then with another drawn out sigh, Deceit pulled out a small griddle and began dripping some batter into the hot surface. It was both nerve-wracking and satisfying, to hear the crackling, watching the pancakes fume with tiny air bubbles. </p><p>“Logan this is stupid, why would he need exact measurements for adding an exstra pillow?!” Roman critiqued, causing Deceit to have to stop himself from breaking into laughter as he poked the pancakes with a spatula. </p><p>“Knowledge can never be ‘stupid’ ”Logan growled back, continuing to write measurements on his yellow notepad.</p><p>“But wasting time is, you, ..wicked witch of the uselest.” Roman huffed back, stumbling with his words slightly.</p><p>Logan just sighed, ignoring Roman as he continued his work.</p><p>And that was when Deceit noticed the pancakes were burning.<br/>He had been so caught up in watching the two sides fight, that he had completely forgotten the pancakes grumbling on the griddle. And, as he turned to look down at them, they were almost completely black and scorched, smelling like smoke. He quickly scraped them off and onto a plate, but they were already hard and covered in ash. </p><p>“I..oh, oh..I....” Deceit whimpered looking over the pile of singed pancakes.</p><p>“Patton, are you alright?” Logan asked, looking over from his spot at the head of the couch.</p><p>“Yeah..I’m...” Deceit muttered, staring down at the pancakes, looking as if he were about to cry.</p><p>“It’s fine, I’m sure they're still good.” Roman smiled shyly, running over to look down at the burnt pancakes.</p><p>“I’m sorry..I burnt them.. I..” Deceit mumbled.</p><p>“Patton...don’t apologize, it’s alright” Roman said, wrapping his arm around Deceit fondly. </p><p>Deceit looked away, awkwardly shrinking out of the embrace.<br/>If he’d burnt something back with the ‘dark sides’, Virgil would be yelling about how he could have burned the house down (even though it was all in thomas’s mind) and Remus would be complaining about not being able to eat them, and it would all be a mess.<br/>The ‘dark sides’ themselves were already a mess,<br/>They didn’t need another. </p><p>“But..I messed them up..” Deceit whispered wrapping his arms around himself. </p><p>“I’ll still eat them!” Roman interrupted, walking over and stuffing a burnt pancake into his mouth. A lopsided smile appearing on his face as he forced down the burnt pastry. “They're fine.” He mumbled out between bites </p><p>“But, they're burnt!” Deceit yelled before watching in stunned silence Roman forcibly ate another with a pitiful smirk.</p><p> Then Logan walked over and joined the two, tapping his glasses slightly as they had begun slipping down his nose. “Patton, as much as they certainly aren't ‘fine’..” he said, eyeing Roman skeptically. “You cared enough to make them and that is commendable.” He said with a small and very faint smile, placing his measuring tape down on the counter with a clink. </p><p>“Thank you..” Deceit fumbled out with a slow breath. Everyone's words were so sweet, but they were meant for Patton, not for him. Deceit coughed slightly, the air was a sickly sweet, sticky and sharp.<br/>“I still have some a little bit of batter left, I could maybe make some more..” Deceit said shyly, adjusting his gray cardigan, he felt like he was being choked.</p><p>“No, let us. You always make breakfast, surely we shouldn’t get to slack off.” Roman said with a smile, Logan offering a simple nod.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Deceit asked, but Roman had already begun pouring batter into the griddle, Logan examining the cookbook. Deceit sighed, taking a seat at the kitchen counter, ready to watch the hijinks that would surely ensue. </p><p>And hijinks they were, Logan constantly correcting Roman in his posture, till finally Roman snapped and tried to flip one, only for it to end up smashed on the floor.</p><p>“Hey Patton what was that thing you called the pancakes last time.” Roman asked, as Logan scolded him about how he knew nothing about flipping pancakes, and how it was all in the wrist or something.</p><p>“Oh I don’t remember.” Deceit lied watching the pancakes sizzle on the burner.</p><p>“He made chocolate chip pancakes and called them, I quote, ‘off brand cookies’ ”Logan said dryly, nudging one of the pancakes onto a plate with a spatula.</p><p>“Yeah, too bad we don’t have any more chocolate chips, we really need to get some.” Roman said absentmindedly, attempting to flip another pancake, only for it to rip in half. </p><p>“Yeah..” Deceit smield, looking over as the shuffled the pancakes onto a small plate. There wasn't much batter left so they only managed to make about four; And they were also mishaps due to Roman trying to make them into shapes, and failing miserably, but, Deceit still found himself smiling.<br/> The ‘light sides’… were odd</p><p> </p><p>“Here, see everything’s perfectly alright.” Roman smiled, handing Patton a plate with a small pancake, a slice of butter, and a swirl of maple syrup.</p><p>“Thank you..” Deceit smield, looking up with a mixed expression. </p><p>Then Logan, Roman, and Patton all sat around the counter, eating in a serendipitous silence. As much Deceit hated them, he couldn’t help but feel enamored with their kindness. They embodied everything he wished he, Virgil, and Remus could be, a family who were different, but were willing to put everything behind when it came to each other. Maybe that’s why they got to live in the light, they looked good in the spotlight, and the dark sides belonged in the shadows.</p><p>“Hey, Patton, you know, why don’t we go get those chocolate chips! Do you have any plans?” Roman asked enthusiastically, finishing the last bite of his pancake. </p><p>“Oh, Umm sure, i guess I’m not doing anything today…” Deceit smiled, looking at the rest of his pancake, it looked like a poorly drawn heart. </p><p>“Great! Then we will set out on a quest for the holy chocolate chips!” Roman exclaimed, leaping out his chair and placing his plate in the sink.</p><p>“Oh ok, sounds fun!” Deceit smield, choking down the rest of his pancake, and following Roman in placing his plate in the sink. Deceit wasn’t sure exactly where food actually came from in the mind scape. All he knew was Remus was the one who always filled the cupboards, which led to a lot of lecturing about how he needed to get  food that both he and EVERYONE would eat. Deceit grimaced, remembering when Remus filled the kitchen with only deodorant. Even remembering the smell of remise’s ‘deodorant soup’ made him gag.</p><p>“This way padre!” Roman cheered, leading Patton out of the kitchen and over to the front door of the house.<br/>The front door, unlike Thomas’s real house, didn’t lead outside, but instead led into a place called by many names, ‘the great white’, ‘the beyond’ and called famously by Remus, well.. he didn’t like to think of that name…</p><p>“Welcome to the, IMAGINATION!” Seemed to be Romans name of choice as he led Deceit out the door and into a landscape of both darkness and unbearable light! Ironic.</p><p>“This is where the might of fantasy, and the hand of fate come to battle!” Roman announced leading Deceit through the desolate landscape. “I know, I know, I give you the introduction every time, gosh you’ve heard it so many times, but you’ve got to admit, it has a ring to it!” Roman smiled holding Deceits hand firmly as they walked with a purpose. </p><p>“Alright, now I could just conjure some chocolate chips, and well.. Logan says we need some more eggs. But, I think it would be much more fun to quest for such items!” And with the snap of Romans fingers, the endless white was transformed into a beautiful and cozy temperate forest.<br/>Tall welcoming in oaks, snug tiny shrubs, and secretive every greens. <br/>And, laid out in front of the two, a stone path littered with groves of daisys.</p><p>“How did you do that!” Deceit asked, transfixed by the blooming scenery.</p><p>“Ah, you say that every time, it’s just how this place works, tamed by my every will!” Roman smiled, beginning to lead Deceit down the path and into the friendly forest…or so he thought <br/> He was actually about to <br/>find out how unfriendly the forest could be</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>